vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruth Fitch
Dominique Tiranul is a Highblood Vampire who is the Sovereign of France and Ruler of Privania. History Personality Ruth is a filial daughter who is proud of her father and family. Despite her high-class uprising, she is eager to prove her own worth as a vampire hunter and defend her father's image with her archery. While obedient to her father's wishes, she is independent enough to act upon her own volition when she feels the need arises. Caring greatly for duty to her family and honor, she values righteous morals and upright principles. She is so proud that she often replaces any first person pronouns for herself with "Fitch's daughter". Her chivalry and bravery easily gains the respect of her allies, but her sharp tongue and brutally honest nature sometimes leads to minor disagreements. She has a difficult time showing her faults to others, often bashful when she displays any form of weakness or fondness for something she finds adorable. Therefore, she has an innate need to punish any who she believes to be morally unjust, which is emphasized as she appears in more titles. When she is not on the battlefield, she is a gentle and noble woman of elegance. Since most people that she encounters only know her in battle, she is generally known as an old-fashioned traditionalist by people who don't know her. Though they rarely interact with one another, she is implied to love her husband, xx xx, and respects his wishes. When they face one another as enemies, she is immediately impressed by his integrity. They are in respectful awe with one another's loyalty to their masters and neither dislike the other for their duties. While their respect for one another is minor in most titles, their relationship is in the spotlight in her newer appearance. As yy Fitch daughter, she wields his sword in combat and is very proud of her father's legacy. Physical Appearance Ruth is mentioned as a very beautiful persones she is astoundingly gorgeous. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is short and blond, and falls down to her shoulders. She is descibed as having a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her eyes have a light grey eye color. Her height is 5'4" and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. She is described as a young woman in her 20's. She also has a soft spoken voice, it is also known, that she still has a slight English accent from her youth. She is a breathtakingly beautiful woman, and caught a lot of attention from many men. Relationships Powers and Abilities *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters. This mark, revealed by Rebekah, is a map that reveals where the Cure for vampirism lies. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. Every time she kills a vampire/hybrid the mark expands to reveal a map that will help release Silas and lead to the cure for vampirism. Ruth's mark fully completed itself on its own once fellow Brotherhood member, Jeremy Gilbert had completed his own mark by killing Kol. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that will cause the vampire in question to kill themself. The only way to undo this is for whichever Potential that was awakened by the death of the hunter in question kills a vampiric creature and activates their Hunter's Mark. *'Enhanced Strength' - A vampire hunter of The Brotherhood of the Five, has superior strength to that of a human, but not the same level as a vampire. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves. *'Enhanced Reflexes '- Members of The Five have superior reflexes than most humans that are usually quick enough to catch vampires by surprise. *'Compulsion Resistant' - Members of the Brotherhood of The Five cannot be affected by vampire compulsion. Tools and Weapons As a skilled hunter who claimed he'd been slaying vampires his whole life, Galen had a variety of equipment that helped him in his fights. *'Vervain Soaked Ropes ' *'Pistol' *'Bolas Shotgun' - Ruth had two shotguns on either side of er backpack *'Knife' *'Stake Explosive' - Ruth had a weapon she could use when she felt she is seriously threatened. *'Crossbow' - Ruth favors using the crossbow when she's taking an enemy by surprise. *'Werewolf Venom' - She used a gun that was filled with wooden bullets that were soaked with werewolf venom and so that meant that he could easily shot Maggie where she was brought to life from the other side, due to Kate opening the veil to the other side . Weaknesses *'Hunter's Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely subconscious, and forces a hunter to try and kill a vampire, even if he or she does not want to. *'Mortality' - Dispite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Name Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Unattended Pages Category:Antagonists Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Main Characters Category:Fitch Family